el_continente_de_arcadia_campana_de_dnd_5efandomcom_es-20200215-history
Deck of Many Things (Lesser Chaos Version)
Un deck de cartas mágicas capaces de crear un completo caos siempre que se introduce, eso siendo algo bueno para la party, como algo malo, es completamente aleatorio. Historia El deck de cartas aparece por primera vez en el Capítulo 14 de la campaña de promesas de un cielo rojo, Una bruja que solía adorar a Cerys, cuando muere, es obligada a quedarse como prisionera en su plano sacando cartas para aventureros a cambio de 5 HP de vida del usuario. El deck vuelve a aparecer años después en la campaña de "Deidades Falsas" como el premio de un battle royale impuesto por Eldir. Propiedades El deck esta dentro de una pequeña caja de cartas, al sacar una inmediatamente se sufre el efecto. * Tonto '''(Joker color): Decrease your top 3 stats by 1 point, increase your bottom 3 stats by 1 point. * '''Mago (Joker monocromático): You gain a cantrip of your choice from the Wizard's list of cantrips. Figure out logistics depending on character. * El bis Obispo (As de corazones): You may ask one question of your God. This power does not need to be used immediately. * La Emperadora (As de tréboles): 5,000 Gold appears at your feet. * El Emperador (2 de corazones): You gain rightful ownership of a small keep somewhere in the world. The keep is currently occupied and you must clear them out before claiming the keep. * El Sacerdote (2 de tréboles): Gain proficiency in a skill of your choice. * Los Amantes (3 de corazones): An NPC falls in love with you. * El Carruaje (3 de tréboles): An NPC becomes your follower. Low CR NPC stat block that makes sense for the character. Scale based on level. * El Hechizero (4 de corazones): Gain a magical weapon or piece of armor. Scale quality based on level. * El Hermitaño (4 de tréboles): Draw two more cards. Choose one. * Ruleta (5 de corazones): Draw two more cards. You get both. * Justicia (5 de tréboles): A powerful angel becomes your enemy. * El Verdugo (6 de corazones): An NPC becomes your enemy. * Muerte (6 de tréboles):You will die three times in the course of the day. Last death will be an explosion, and only chunks of your body will be left. * El Clérigo (7 de corazones): Gain the Healer Feat. * El Demonio (7 de tréboles): A powerful devil becomes your enemy. * La Torre (8 de corazones): A calamity will befall a place important to you. * La Estrella (8 de tréboles): Gain a magical item (non-weapon/armor). Scale quality based on level. * Nuitari (reina de corazones): Decrease one of your ability scores by 2. Can't be your lowest. * Solinari (reina de tréboles): Increase one of your ability scores by 2. Can't be your highest. * Juzgado (rey de corazones): Your life up to this point will be judged by the multiverse judges. Potentially warrants for your arrest or boons for being a hero, potentially nothing. * El Mundo (rey de tréboles): Each player (including you) draws a card. Categoría:Items